


first times are good times

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack pulls his head out of his ass long enough to see the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first times are good times

He only meant to say good night before going to bed, a quick formality that comes with knowing that there may not be a morning. When he walks in, he sees Crow already there, deep in conversation with him. Jack freezes in the doorway and clears his throat when they look at him with surprise.

He feels so so stupid, standing there uninvited. "I was just making sure you were alive," he says, like it's a decent explanation. As far as he's concerned, it is.

Crow raises his brows, really fucking skeptically. Yusei opens his mouth to say something.

Before he gets a chance to say anything, Jack cuts him off. "That's all."

"Wait, Jack." A hand is on his wrist, and upon realizing exactly _whose hand_ it is, he wrenches out of Yusei's grasp.

Yusei looks up at him, insecurity written over his face, and Jack's probably sure that the tilt of his chin means he wants them to kiss. Probably. He studies his face some more, unsure if he's supposed to bend down to kiss him or?

"Are you serious?" He hears Crow ask loudly, and they both jump. He's rolling his eyes, presumably at them. Jack wonders if it's acceptable to punch him at this moment and if they can pass this all off as an unfortunate incident where he failed to control his temper. Before he can decide, Crow opens his big fat mouth again. "Are you in middle school? It's been like ten years, you _need_  to get over yourself."

Jack stares at Yusei, and they both look at Crow, whose arms are crossed, the very picture of exasperation.

"He's got a point," Yusei says, and before Jack can really process it, there's a hand on his neck and lips against his. And everything is hesitant and timid for all but two seconds, and then Yusei opens his mouth and Jack takes it as a cue to do the same. He's biting at Yusei's lips, suddenly hungry for everything at once; he pushes too hard and their teeth click uncomfortably. And when Yusei slows him down, hand on his jaw, he can't bite back the whine in his throat.

He hears Crow in the background, making commentary as he _watches_  them, easy as he pleases. "Do you have to slobber so much?"

Pulling away, he glares at him.  "Well if you're so good at it, why don't you do it yourself?"

The hope is that Crow will sputter and tell Jack to piss off, but the grin on his face turns shit-eating as his chin juts out. And then Yusei's laughing into his hand and he's mildly horrified because clearly the six year joke is on him. Slowly, their laughter dies out and they share a smile--at Jack's expense--before they take him up on his challenge. They're kissing. It's slow and nothing at all like how Yusei kissed him. He's holding Crow's face and stroking his chin, encouraging him to open his mouth and let him inside. Jack sees the pink flash of tongues and shivers.

He's thought about this, fantasized about his childhood friends on particularly lonely nights--felt heat rise up low in his belly as he jerked himself off. The memory doesn't compare to the sight of Crow crowding Yusei against the door. Jack's breath hitches, watching as Yusei lets Crow push his wrists against the door and kiss down his throat. When Crow starts to suck on his neck, Yusei looks at Jack and fucking _smiles_.

His nerves crash into each other and his skin is practically crawling with _need_.

"Yusei..." he breathes.

"Yeah."

Jack's standing and letting Yusei pull him close to kiss and lick into his mouth. He nips at his lip and pets his wrist where the cuff meets skin, easing him into the pleasure licking down his spine. Watching Yusei when he kisses makes the warmth in his belly spread to his chest. He kisses earnestly, brows knit and the corners of his eyes crinkled, like it takes some sort of effort to kiss him; Jack's pretty sure it doesn't take any at all. The fact that Yusei's here kissing him like this anyway makes his head spin, because the words _I'm so lucky_  loop in his head and if he's honest with himself, it's the absolute truth.

When they pull apart, Yusei's still smiling at him, holding his face and running his thumbs over his cheeks. Jack swallows and looks away. He can see Crow leaning against the dresser. There's still that grin on his face and he wants nothing more than to wipe it off right now. So he pulls him up to do just that. It's satisfying to hear Yusei's breath hitch, to feel him stroke up and down his back, to see the fleeting expression of surprise on Crow's face when Jack wraps an arm around his waist. What comes after is even better: all heat and slick as Crow leads him through the kiss.

He's aggressive: bites and sucks and yanks at Jack's hair, pulling his head back to an angle that pleases him, one that lets him lick into Jack's mouth exactly how he wants. There's a loud moan in the air that he realizes is _his voice_. It prompts Crow to tug on his hair again, and Jack yelps. "You don't have to pull so hard," he mutters under his breath.

He has half a mind to return the favour, but he looks at Crow, whose mouth is shining, eyes dark and wide as he says "Bed. Now."  And apparently Jack's libido is hardwired to how bossy Crow can get, because he's scrambling to carry them to the bed.

Crow stands between his legs, toeing off his boots. He watches Jack watch him and lets his grin turn into something soft before he makes quick work of Jack's clothes. Yusei is nestled behind him. He's warm...really warm. Jack finds himself leaning against the warmth, letting him kiss every inch of bared skin, hissing when he bites. It feels like there are way more than four hands on his person as they help each other slowly strip him down to nothing.

His breath turns rapid, feeling Yusei's calluses on his skin, watching Crow reach up to kiss his chest, squeeze his ass. He sees the look in their eyes, and feels like he's choking because he's never wanted anything else so badly in his life.

He wants it, takes everything they give him. He takes it as Crow pushes him down onto the bed and strokes up and down his thighs; Yusei's helping, kissing where the sensation of Crow's fingers remains. He's panting, and  mildly terrified but too turned on to care, prick hard and wet against his stomach. Yusei looks up at him, concern written all over his face.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks quietly.

He expects Crow to scoff and follow up with the usual, but finds two faces looking at him intently. The situation hits him square in the mouth, and he's suddenly dizzy knowing _exactly what this is_. Jack doesn't hesitate to nod, quickly, hasty to ensure them that he wants this--has wanted this.

There's a pair of smiles, all for him, _because of him_. So before he can give himself a chance to question anything, he chooses to fall.

"Yeah, I do," he croaks out, voice a wavering mess. "I want it."

He hears Yusei's steady breath, hears him laughing into his ear as Crow whispers against his mouth: "Well guess we're gonna have to show you who's king tonight then."

\--------

\-----

\---

-


End file.
